Silver lights
by sweet sixteen
Summary: Harry needs to find a way a defeat Voldermort and someone unexpected appears to be the answer H/D


Warning: This story is SLASH, that's male/male realationships, two males kissing, cuddling ect Fiona Gill Fiona Gill 1 1 2001-10-30T20:09:00Z 2001-10-30T20:10:00Z 2 807 3552 88 26 5650 9.2720 

Warning: This story is SLASH, that's male/male realationships, two males kissing, cuddling ect. You get the idea. If this sort of thing makes you want to puke then leave now. 

Disclaimer: these wonderful characters all belong to J.K Rowling

"You want to know how to defeat me?" Voldrmont sneered "Well I'll give you a clue, you'll never be able to do it with half a soul" and with a wave of his wand he dissapeard.

The boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes looked confused as he left hogsmead and began to make his way back to the castle where he hoped Dumbledore would be able to help him figure what he meant.

He wanderd the empty corridors, shivering slightly as the castle was always cold at this time of year, Christmas eve, a day where he should be happy but instead was stuck fighting an enemy he couldn't figure out how to defeat. He stopped at the stone gargoyles guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office and started wispering the names of sweets until the door swung open noiselesly.

He climbed the spiral staircase and gently knocked on the heavy, oak door. "Come in, Harry" Dumbledore's voice said appearing to come from all around him. Harry sat down in the armchair opposite dumbledore and looked up into the headmasters concerned eyes. "What is it Harry?" 

"I met Voldermort again today" Harry said quietly

"I know, it is unfortunate but I believe there is something else troubling you" Harry looked up surprised at how he could so easily see when you were hiding things.

"He said, I would never be able to beat him with 'half a soul' what did he mean?….. Is half of me missing?….. am I only half good… am I .." Dumbledore cut of the rambling boy who was working himself up thinking of possible reasons for this statement.

"Calm down Harry. I'll explain. Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Yes, it's like you're true love isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's much more than just that. Every person DOES have just half a soul, and somewhere in the world someone will have the other half and when you find them and only then can you be truly whole. When soulmates meet their power is incredible not only because of their connection but because of their true love for each other. I think voldermort believes the only way you will beat him is with your soulmate"

"Why did he tell me that then?" Harry asked confused as to why someone would help their enemy.

"I assume he though you would never be able to find him"

"HIM? What do you mean him?… you think my…"

"Calm down Harry." Dumbledore said putting a gentle hand on the 5th years shoulder. "I know you are gay, I've known for a while" Seeing that Harry was looking down at the table he added "Don't be embarresed, it is nothing to be ashamed about."

The Dark haired boy looked up his cheeks redder than he though possible, he knew he was gay, he'd known for a while now but he had no idea that other people knew.

"Is there any way to find out who my soulmate is?" Harry asked 

"I'm afraid not. I Know a spell which will mean that if you kiss your soulmate you will both glow silver for a minute but I can't do a spell to find out who it is"

"So I have to go around kissing every guy in the world then" Harry said sarcastically

Dumbledore laughed slightly at the young boys words then said "Think honestly about anyone you might feel an attraction to. No matter how unlikely that person is and tell me and I'll see what I can do"

Harry sat there for a minute trying to will himself to say there was no-one he was attracted to but a voice in his head kept saying 'You know you are attracted to Draco. Tell him. Tell him' "Draco" Harry suddenly said then he clasped his hand over his mouth surprised that those words had escaped his lips.

"You are attracted to Draco Malfoy?…. Well that certainly interesting…. It's times like this I am especially glad he is on our side rather than that of the dark"

"He's on our side?" Harry asked surprised, it had never occurred to him that Draco might not be a death eater.

"Yes, he came to me many years ago, in his second year in fact, and explained to me that he didn't want to be a death eater, I wasn't sure if I could trust him but several truth spells later I was convinced, I also spoke to the sorting hat which explained that he would have been in Gryfford but it was aware of the concenquences had he not been in Slytherin." Dumbledore said smiling at the fact that he had often suspected that the two boys in question might have an attraction to one another.

He told Harry to come back in half an hour and he would see what he could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
